


Through The Hearts

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Poem, Digital Art, Fanart, Getting Back Together, Gol - Freeform, Haiku, Kohlinahr, Love Poems, M/M, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Short fanart based on the events surrounding The Motion Picture, and a haiku by the poet Tony Walsh.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Through The Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The names tattooed through
> 
> the hearts on each arm were blacked out;
> 
> but not erased
> 
> \- Tony Walsh

**[Image description:]** An illustration of a book opened to Chapter 30. It appears as if somoene has doodled Spock and Kirk approaching one another under the heading of the book, and each have their hands outstretched, though Kirk's is more noticeable. The text of the haiku has been written out:

"The names tattooed through

the hearts on each arm were blacked out;"

but the illustration shows that the page has been torn away. A snippet of text from the previous page is half visible: "Klingons... never revealed..."

Beneath this is an illustration of an arm outstretched across the bottom of the page. There is a tattoo of a heart with a name blotted out. An illustration of two intertwined hands are bursting out of the gap between two pages. The right page reads "Enterprise. And, and, and, but."

The next page shows an Image of Kirk looking to Spock as he returns in The Motion Picture. There are two scraps of paper which look as if they are torn out of book. Text reads "But not... erased." It also shows an illustration of "The Medbay" (also known as "This Simple Feeling") scene from The Motion Picture, where Kirk and Spock are clasping hands. Here, Spock is shown smiling sightly. A watermark to the right of the image reads @marlinspirkhall. haiku by Tony Walsh. M.H. **[End Image ID]**

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/639156660708999168/the-names-tattooed-through-the-hearts-on-each-arm).


End file.
